


out for blood

by sugargaysides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Deceit's name is Dee, Dee is a pretty man, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, No one important dies, Vampire Deceit, Vampire Patton, Vampire Sex, Vampire Virgil, and Remy is whipped, intrulogical is my jam of choice, the vampires might seem a little unsympathetic but really they're not, vampire logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargaysides/pseuds/sugargaysides
Summary: No one was out. Too afraid to encounter the murderer who's been deleting people's existence one by one. Nothing was heard. Nothing was seen. This was the sixth murder this week.'And it's not going to be the last', thought Virgil as he wiped the blood of his face.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. pilot

Footsteps were heard as the sun began to set. Not many people were out, most of them made sure to be home before anything could happen to them. They were those people who unfortunately lived in an area where the most murders were commited. 

The streetlights turned on and on the sidewalk was a young woman, speedwalking home as she anxiously listened to the quick footsteps following her. She was sure. Sure, she was going to be the next victim if she didn't hurry. 

The footsteps got closer and closer until they finally stopped. The woman found herself facing a wall. A dead end. A dead end for her, was the last thought she had before she screamed and everything turned black. 

No one was out. Too afraid to encounter the murderer who's been deleting people's existence one by one. Nothing was heard. Nothing was seen. This was the sixth murder this week.  
And it's not going to be the last, thought Virgil as he wiped the blood of his face. The woman lied dead on the floor with the man hovering over her, satisfied with his dinner. It was only a matter of time before someone found her body so Virgil swiped non-existent dust of his ripped jeans, poured her remaining blood into a wine bottle, and was on his way home, as if he didn't just cause another murder. 

Oh well, the media will be happy to get a new story.

\- - - - - 

The light was on in his office as Logan absentmindedly took a sip of the blood he collected two days ago. As much as he prefered drinking the liquid straight from the body, hunting was always such a chore. Plus, he barely had time to go hunt every night for fun. Even though it was rather fun. 

His mind wandered, his friend (who was human) left only a while ago. His friend (who was human and smelled good) was the only one he trusted. The only one he had in his long, mundane life. His friend (who was human and smelled good and whose eyes glowed when he smiled) had such sweet blood. If Logan could, he would sink his fangs into his friend's skin and never pull them out again but sadly, his friend was human. And therefore, mortal. Unlike him.

Logan sulked, but forced his mind to go elsewhere. His eyes landed on the newspaper. Another murder, another day. He wondered, if it was another vampire.

\- - - - -

When Virgil arrived home, he saw only his brother's pair of shoes behind the door. Patton was out then. 

He entered the living room, wine bottle in hand. His brother, Dee, sat on the couch, back turned to him, as always. Silently, the taller man tapped Dee's shoulder and held out the bottle, which his brother accepted with a grateful smile. He was content. So Virgil was too.

\- - - - - 

The playground was mostly empty. Save for a single sobbing child, lost and confused, sitting on the swing. His mother seemed to have forgotten about him. Not that uncommon, really. Patton was used to the sight of a lost child, crying and hoping to be picked up. Unluckily for them, Patton was the one who got to them first. Hopefully, their parents regretted not paying attention to their children, thought Patton as he neared the child.

Looking up at the sound of slow footsteps, the boy saw a friendly looking man approaching him, a sad and sympathetic smile on his face.

"Hey there, kiddo. Where are your parents?"

The child tried to explain through his tears that his mother had left with his sister, completely forgetting about the existence of her second child. Patton could sympathize. He held his hand out,   
"Want me to bring you home, kid?"   
The boy sent a grateful smile his way and took his hand, oblivious to the trouble he just got into. 

The streetlights flickered as Patton and the boy made their way out of the playground and ignorant to the child's confused noises, Patton lead him into an abandoned alley.

The boy never arrived home.

\- - - - - 

The radio podcast told another story about a child murder. The city was already used to those kind of news. More and more people moved out but those who were foolish decided to stay. One of those people was Roman.

He just finished his set of sit-ups when another newsflash came through. A woman was found dead. Her shoulder completely ripped off. Roman shivered at the image that popped into his mind. He's been watching too many horror movies lately. But this was reality, wasn't it?   
Only Lord knows, he'd be the next victim the news would hear about.

However, that wasn't the way he wanted to go out. Not by the hand of some killer. Maybe by a vampire's, he wouldn't mind that, would be honored actually. 

If only...

\- - - - - 

Remus giggled as he hung up the phone. His friend just agreed to another meeting, or date as Remus liked to call it. To say that Remus had a crush on his friend would have been an understatement. He was sure he was in love. If only his friend loved him back...

Though he didn't want to admit it, Remus knew exactly why the older man agreed to be his friend. There was only one, simple reason for it but Remus had a hard time accepting it. 

He rolled over in his bed, looked through his phone gallery and marveled at the few pictures he had taken of his friend. All of them, secretly. 

Logan would riot if he found out.

\- - - - - 

The hard cover of a book hitting the back of his head awakened Remy from his slumber. Grumpily, he looked up just to see his boss' glare. 

"You can't keep falling asleep on your shift, Remy," scolded Emile as he put the book back into a shelf. Remy only grumbled and adjusted the shades on his face. Thankfully, the library didn't have a dress code or Remy could say bye-bye to his fabulous wardrobe. 

The radio beside him played the news. Remy barely batted an eyelash at the murder happenings. As long as Emile didn't die, he really didn't bother to care.

Though the older man would scold him even more if he voiced his selfless thoughts. Maybe Remy should start thinking of himself more...


	2. episode 2

After the media calmed down, citizens decided to leave the safety of their homes again. They were safe during the day, police discovered that the found corpses died around nighttime. Those victims had just made the dumb decision to walk around at night.

In a quiet house, not too far from the many parks and playgrounds, lived Patton. Giving his housemate, Dee, company was one of his favorite past times. These two could talk about everything or nothing at all peacefully. Patton wouldn't trade this for the world. The both of them sat on the comfortable couch, watching whatever nonsense played on TV. 

Dee was sipping on his wine bottle he had kept cool in the fridge. While warm blood tasted better, Dee would have always chosen cold blood over hunting.

Patton switched to the news. Unsurprisingly, another gruesome murder was reported. The taller man saw Dee rolling his eyes in annoyance so he switched the channel again. Whatever kept Dee happy.

\- - - - -

Logan opened the door to his apartment the moment he heard the bell ring. He anticipated his friend coming over and made sure everything looked tidier than it did before. 

Behind the door stood a grinning Remus. Dressed in only short shorts and a shirt that could be almost considered a croptop, the vampire found it hard to keep his eyes up. He didn't want to come off as inappropriate.

"Nice to see you got here safely." 

Remus invited himself in and immediately jumped onto the soft couch. Not wanting to intrude in his personal space, Logan chose his armchair to sit on, unaware of Remus' disappointed stare. 

The latter initiated small talk, as always. Logan was secretly thankful for that; his social skills needed some work. But Logan didn't see the need to interact with anyone but his mortal friend. Remus was all he ever needed, only having him to talk to, him to look at, him to feed on if he could. Sadly, Remus was sure to die of bloodloss if Logan lost control so he mostly kept his distance. Unfortunately, Remus was more stubborn than him and liked to close that distance day by day. Logan realized he didn't really mind.

Remus noticed a half-empty glass of blood on the coffee table, "Are you thirsty, Lolo?"   
The man in question merely shook his head, despite actually having a rather... dry throat.   
Remus smiled knowingly and stood from the couch, making his way to his not-so-subtle crush and sitting down so close to him, he was almost in Logan's lap. With a lustful look in his eyes, Remus leaned in to whisper in the other's ear,

"You can always have a sip of me, you know."

Another thing Logan realized, was that Remus tasted better than anyone he ever tried.

\- - - - - 

Virgil was mentally exhausted.

He wanted to go home but there was nothing to do at home. And he didn't want to witness Patton and his brother making out in front of him. Oh, just the thought of it made him cringe.

It was dark out on the streets, Virgil being the only one out, it seemed. If he didn't come across a piece of food soon, he'd almost consider breaking into a house just to feed. Though Dee would be more than disappointed in him if he did.

The vampire looked down at the empty wine bottle in his hand. Dee definitely had enough of those in the fridge but one more couldn't hurt, could it?  
So with one last hopeful spark in his dead, unbeating heart, Virgil looked around only to spot a silhouette walking past a streetlight.

"Found you."

\- - - - - 

"Breaking News with Dan and Donna. Last night, another dead body was found. This time, a teenage boy whose lower body was almost completely ripped off. The police is still looking for the killer. More updates at-" 

Dee switched the TV off, interrupting the news reporters. With a scolding glare, he turned around to face his younger brother.

"Did you really have to go all out on that boy? That's a little excessive, even for you," Virgil refused to look up from his converse, not wanting to see Dee being disappointed in him. He was just having a little fun, no harm done. To himself at least.

Dee started pacing, "and then leaving the corpse under a streetlight, basically leaving it in plain sight. I mean seriously, Virgil, are you trying to get caught?!"   
Dee didn't want to scold the younger but Virgil needed to learn from his mistakes. He took in a shaky breath, "You've got to be more careful, Vee, please..." 

Hearing his brother trail off, Virgil finally glanced up from his feet only to see Dee's hands shaking. Knowing exactly what was going on in the man's mind, Virgil approached him carefully with his hands out in front of him as to not frighten him in any way. Gingerly, he placed his clawed hands over Dee's shaking ones, warming them up the best he could and showing him that he was here. 

"...I'm here," Dee looked up at Virgil's low, raspy voice, gazing fondly into those pale blue eyes he cherished so much; he was still worried but Virgil was right. 

He was here, safe with him.

\- - - - - 

Another day, another load of schoolwork for Roman to do. 

He was only a little worried when his twin didn't come home the night before but Roman trusted his brother not to get in too much trouble. Especially with the way he went out, dressed in rather revealing clothes. Roman wasn't like his twin. He preferred sweatpants over skirts, trendy jackets over croptops, bandaids over makeup. Remus and he were barely anything alike, sometimes he thought they weren't meant to be twins.

Not dwelling on that thought any longer, Roman slouched at his desk, staring at the amount of homework to be done in distaste.   
While he might not want to look like a damsel, he imagined being rescued like one too often to count. Leaning his head on his hand, he closed his eyes and let himself be taken away into a daydream.

A tall, handsome man with fangs and slitted eyes, kidnapping him from this tiresome life and letting himself let loose for once. Oh, how he wished to sleep for longer than he usual did, only to wake up to the face of the dashing man who saved his life before he could die from boredom and stress.

He snapped out of it when the door to his room slammed shut and he turned to check, just to see Remus falling face first onto his brother's bed. The high-pitched squeals he let out were muffled by Roman's pillow and the older twin shook his head at Remus' actions. Only his brother could challenge his love for dramatics. 

Still, it took moments like these, that Roman was sure: Remus and him weren't twins for nothing.


	3. episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where roman and virgil come in >:3

Tuesday evening. 

Roman was on his way home after having worked out the gym for almost four hours. Easy to say, he was exhausted.  
Considering he didn't have a license nor did he like using public transportation, he decided to walk. Unfortunately, his apartment was several blocks away from the gym and his legs were slowly going numb with every step he took. 

Admittedly, he was a little nervous about walking alone in the dark. Dying in a dirty alleyway was not the way he wanted to leave this world, thank you very much. But he was a brave man. He knew how to defend himself, should he ever be in danger. As long as the killer didn't have a gun, he was good.

Nothing but the sound of pebbles crunching beneath his feet could be heard. It was eerie. With every passing second, Roman got more and more anxious, occasionally looking over his shoulder even though there was no one following him. Swallowing his fear, Roman ignored his exhaustion and started jogging. Believing that taking shortcuts was the best option, Roman ran into the next alleyway.

Completely forgetting that those were the killer's favorite spots.

\- - - - - 

Virgil's stomach growled.   
He hadn't eaten in a while. Usually he could go longer than a couple days before he got hungry again but he grew used to feeding every other day. 

Just his luck, not a single human was out tonight. Understandably so, it was his own fault that every human was too much of a coward to go out.  
Virgil looked into the nearest alleyway.

Well, not every human apparently.

\- - - - - 

One dark alleyway after the other, Roman hoped he wasn't going to get lost. The sound of his own feet hitting the ground blocked out that of the footsteps behind him.   
Roman didn't suspect a thing. He didn't expect his life to change on this very night.

The stranger got closer and closer, his speed beating Roman's own until eventually, he got him.

Pouncing on the human, Virgil let out an animalistic growl and ripped into Roman's exposed shoulder. The latter screamed, the sound making his own blood curdle. As they fell to the cold ground, Virgil forced the human's head to stay down while he sucked the sweet, red liquid out of him. But instead of whimpering in fear and pain, Roman let out a sound akin to a moan.   
Virgil hesitatingly pulled his fangs out of the human's skin and sat up, straddling Roman's backside. The latter stayed where he was, torn between being petrified and aroused.   
Roman knew he had a biting kink, but to this extent? Not his proudest reaction to being killed, basically.

The blood was still dripping from his wounded shoulder and it hurt to move his head in any way. The vampire above him didn't make a sound, didn't say a single word before he stood up and dragged Roman to his feet, ignoring his whimpers. Roman realized he was too weak to stand and instead leaned on the vampire, internally surprised when the creature didn't shove him off. In fact, the handsome stranger held his body upright by sneaking an arm around Roman's slim waist. 

Virgil found the mortal peculiar. No human he ever killed before had reacted quite like this one did. Even now, in his arms, this mortal looked more relaxed than scared.

Virgil hated it.

\- - - - - 

Neither Dee nor Patton were home, it seemed. Virgil wasn't surprised at seeing Patton gone, but his brother? He rarely ever left the comfort of their house. 

His thoughts got disturbed when the human he held in his arms was starting to nuzzle against his chest.   
Back in the alleyway, the mortal had passed out, out of bloodloss, so Virgil decided to take him home. After what happened, there was no way that he could leave the human behind.

Before he locked the door to his room, Virgil threw Roman on his bed, not caring that the sheets would get bloody. He paced around his room, contemplating what he could do with the human since he didn't plan on killing him anytime soon. Virgil had to admit, for a human he was pretty. Beautiful even. With that symmetrical face, that toned body and clear skin.   
This human would have made a perfect pet.

Virgil knew what he was going to do.

\- - - - -

Groggily, Roman opened his eyes and adjusted them to the darkness. His shoulder and neck were throbbing in pain and he let out a quiet hiss. He tried to sit up but his arms were too weak to support him. 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the faint outline of a tall figure standing above him, hovering. And if that wasn't disturbing enough, two glowing, purple eyes were staring him down. But before Roman could stutter anything out, the figure turned the lights on.   
Roman was floored by the stranger's looks. He looked tired and annoyed but at the same so handsome. His pupils were slitted like a snake's, his fingers turned black at the ends and their nails were so sharp they could cut paper. Roman even caught a glimpse of a tiny fang peeking out the corner of his mouth before the stranger began to talk.

"Let's make a deal, human." 

Roman's eyes widened at the stranger's voice. It was deep and raspy as if he's never used it before. Still, Roman liked it more than he thought he should.

"You will get to live under one condition," the man raised his clawed hand to brush Roman's hair out of his before giving it a harsh pull, making him yelp in pain, "you become my slave and do everything I tell you to do, without talking back. Deal?"

Roman didn't hesitate to whimper out a shaky "yes", not even thinking about the implications of being this monster's toy. However, if it meant Roman stayed alive, he'd do everything he had to do in a heartbeat.

\- - - - -

And that was the beginning of Roman's new, more exciting life. Almost every day after school or working out at the gym, he'd be visiting Virgil's place. He always made sure to come in through the backdoor, in case any of Virgil's housemates were present. And almost every day Roman would be doing Virgil favors besides occasionally giving up some of his blood for the other.

If it meant that his life was dedicated to a vampire who could easily end it when he felt like it, Roman would worship him any chance he got, he didn't care. 

At least he had a purpose now. And that was all that mattered to him.


	4. episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the late update but here it is!
> 
> TW: BITING, PASSING OUT, BLOOD MENTION, KIDNAPPING

It's been a week since the last murder victim was found. Most citizens were still uncertain whether or not they should go out and live their daily life. But that didn't apply to a certain citizen.

Remy was a simple guy. 

He lived in the apartment above the local library, whose owner was Emile Picani, or also known as Remy's father. They weren't biologically related but Remy needed a place to stay and Emile loved kids so naturally, he took the orphan in.

While Remy, now a young adult, is a big fan of parties and hanging with friends he still prefers to keep his adoptive dad company whenever he has the time. The least he could do was be a good son for the tired man. 

Right now he was locking up the backdoor of the library, ready to head out to a bar and get drunk. Emile had wanted him to enjoy his life some more and Remy was eager to do so.   
After making sure the door was definitely locked, he turned around only to be pinned against the backdoor. 

"My, my, my... " Remy was looking into glowing golden eyes, "what do we have here?" 

The stranger who had him pinned to the door with surprising strength was shorter than him and was dressed classily. A bowler hat, bowtie and dress shoes. For a second, Remy thought he had travelled back in time. Unfortunately, he couldn't see his face clearly, he was an idiot to wear shades this late.

"Who- who are you?" He asked with a shaky voice, trying hard not to sound scared. The man chuckled, his hands tightened their grip on Remy's wrists causinf the latter to wince in pain. He felt like his bones were being crushed but after a few more seconds of silence, the stranger finally let go. However, he still stood chest-to-chest with him and Remy knew better than to run away.

"You may call me Dee," the man took one of his hands and kissed his knuckles, "I'm here to pick you up, Remy." 

And before Remy could ask why the stranger knew his name, his vision went black. 

-

Logan was a peculiar man.

He did nothing but read and read and read until he ran out of books. He loved looking at stars and had - you guessed it - read all about them. To most people he would seem boring as he only spends his pasttime reading. 

However, Remus saw a mystery that was yet to be solved. Sometimes he forgot his friend was a vampire. Sometimes he forgot his friend could easily end his life if he wanted. But Remus wasn't scared, not one bit. Logan was his best friend and he doubted he would do anything to his only human companion.

"Why are you staring at me?" 

Remus snapped out of his thoughts only to realize he's been looking at Logan for almost ten minutes. The latter was reading a book - shocker - as he looked right back at him with those irresistible, predatory eyes. 

"Am I not allowed to look at art?" Remus fluttered his long eyelashes at him, seductively, "You have no idea how beautiful you are, Lolo." 

"I think I might have an idea."

"Oh my, where did that sudden confidence come from?"

"Must be thanks to you," Logan tried to hide the small smile that was slowly but surely creeping on his face but his human friend saw right through him, "You've been helping me out a lot lately."

"Wow, I'm flattered." Giggling shyly, Remus lifted a hand over his mouth. Logan liked to surprise him with sudden compliments, his human friend wasn't used to those at all. That's another reason why Remus liked him so much, it was easy to be with him.

The clock struck 9PM when Logan's breathing quickened and his eyes started glowing brighter. Remus knew exactly what that meant, and didn't hesitate to make his way over to the vampire. 

"Bite me, Lolo," Remus placed the other's book on the table beside him and sat on his lap. He lifted his head a little, exposing his neck to his friend. Logan's fangs grew longer before he quickly pierced them through Remus' skin. He tried not to show how much it hurt as he let the other suck the life essence right out of him. 

Right as Remus started seeing black dots pop up in his vision, Logan carefully removed his mouth from his neck and sat back in his armchair. Lifting the tired human by supporting his back and legs Logan carried him to his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. He knew Remus was going to fall asleep any minute and the vampire wanted him to have all the comfort Logan could provide. It was the least he could do.

-

Everything was dark. 

Faint purple and red and green and brown spots drifted through the darkness, so Remy knew he was awake. But his eyelids were so heavy he couldn't open his eyes at all.

Then he heard voices. Several unfamiliar voices that were kind of blending together - not to mention, what sounded like music.

Next, he felt something under his head, not as soft as a cushion nor as hard as the floor would be. He was only a little bit worried about the slim fingers that were brushing through his hair. He didn't know whose hand it was but he strangely didn't want it to stop either.

The voices quieted down when his eyes slowly tried to open. Remy was struggling a bit but he finally managed to see again. Kind of. The room - which looked a fancy living room - was still dark but he could make some things out. The hand in hair disappeared so he looked up. 

Staring straight into golden eyes.

Eyes with slittled pupils. Eyes with long, pretty eyelashes. Eyes he could stare into all day. Eyes which he was slightly familiar with.

*"What do we have here?"*

Remy shot up instantly, jumping to his feet as he became aware of his surroundings. The voices he had heard earlier were coming from the TV and the volume was now turned down. No lights were on, save for the couple lit candles sitting next to that - that unfairly gorgeous man.

The man who kidnapped him.

Said man didn't move an inch while Remy was internally freaking out. He just sat there, silently, not once taking his beautifully predatory eyes - get it together, Remy - off of him. He watched his every move. And he was undoubtly strong if he could take out Remy, who was quite a few inches taller than him.

There was no escape.

The worst thing is, Remy's not even mad.

"Are you done being dramatic?" His kidnapper's voice broke the quiet when Remy clutched a hand into his shirt. He tried hard not to flinch, he was a strong and brave man, thank you very much.

When he realized he wasn't getting an answer out of Remy, the scarily pretty man - shut up, brain - took a few careful steps closer as if not to frighten Remy any further. Not that he was frightened to begin with, of course.

Still, Remy walked backwards until he hit a wall and it only took seconds before the shorter man closed the distance until they stood chest-to-chest. Remy had a strange feeling of deja-vu. 

Getting lost in those golden eyes, he didn't even notice as the man took one of his hands and lifted it to his mouth. 

He didn't notice the long teeth that were slowly peeking out the man's mouth.

He didn't notice the sharp pain flooding through his body when the teeth pricked his skin.

He didn't notice until it was too late.


	5. episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens... or does it?
> 
> WARNING: BITING, BLOOD MENTION, SLIGHT NSFW, NUDITY (not explicit),

The moon shone through the open window, curtains slightly swaying with the wind. Citizens that passed by would hear the shameless moans coming from the bedroom and they would pick up their speed.

Roman couldn't be bothered as the monster on top of him sucked his life essence out. His fists gripped the bloodstained bedsheets, teeth gritting against each other as the beast's fangs sunk deeper into his flesh. He could feel the other's hot breath hit the side of his neck and before he knew it, he saw white.

With a pop, the vampire removed his mouth from Roman's neck and sat up to lean against the headboard. Roman stayed where he was, taking a moment to come down from the high he had already gotten used to but he still loved the feeling. His fingers loosened their grip on the sheets and he had to flex them to get his remaining blood rushing back into them. When he turned his head he saw Virgil sit there with his eyes closed, Roman's blood staining his lips and the human wanted nothing more than to bring him into a kiss. The vampire would snap his neck if he tried touching him without permission though, so he let it be.

"Master?"

The man in question opened his eyes with a grunt, annoyed that the peaceful silence was disturbed. He let out a noise of acknowledgement and Roman averted his gaze to the door. 

"I need to get cleaned up," Virgil raised one eyebrow as if to say 'how is that my problem?' so the other elaborated, "I'm too weak to get up."

He truly didn't want to bother the older man but his legs felt numb and he was too scared to leave Virgil's room alone.  
Virgil had told him about the other vampires that he lived with and they probably weren't as merciful as him. Especially the 'Patton' guy; the man ate children and Roman didn't know how to feel about that. So he said nothing.

The vampire clicked his tongue and moved from the bed - for a second, Roman was afraid he would leave the room - and then pulled at his legs until his feet touched the floor. Before Roman could say anything, Virgil picked him up bridal style and made his way to the bathroom. The older wouldn't let him be seen by his roommates so the human wasn't worried. Not while he was safely in the other's arms. 

Sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub, he let the water run and opened a cabinet to search for wipes. Roman didn't say or do anything as the surprisingly caring vampire cleaned the blood of his skin gently, trying not to come in contact with the two little holes in his neck. A cliché spot to bite but Roman didn't complain. Whatever made Virgil happy. 

It took a while for the tub to fill. No words were exchanged between them, even when Roman's skin was wiped clean and Virgil took a seat next to him. That's when Roman was hit by a realization:

Roman was already clean so why fill the bathtub? He had already taken a shower in the gym before visiting Virgil and yeah okay, Roman got a little bit sweaty during their makeout slash biting session but it surely wasn't so bad he had to take a bath. Unless Virgil just wanted him to get naked? That wasn't too surprising as Virgil obviously loved physical affection. That's what Roman called it anyway.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Virgil shut the faucet and the tub was almost filled to the brink. There was a short, awkward moment when neither of them moved and opted to just stare at each other. The moment was broken when Virgil snapped his fingers and silently indicated Roman to take his clothes off. Not wanting to upset the other, he did so in a hurry and when he turned back to look at the vampire, he was already sitting inside the tub.

Fully clothed.

Virgil hardly ever took his clothes off. Not during sex nor for a bath, apparently. However, that never bothered Roman, if anything he found it incredibely hot - the other staying in his clothes while he was fully naked. He shook himself out of his thoughts, he had to keep at least a little dignity around the older man and that was going to be difficult if he got hard in front of him.

"Should I wait until you're done, or?"

Virgil rolled his eyes at the question - Roman admitted, it was a stupid question - and motioned for him to join him with a finger. Water spilled over the edge when Roman entered the tub, leaning his back against the other's chest. It felt strangely domestic, something neither of them were used to. Virgil rarely showed affection. Not to Roman anyway, something he had cried over several times, but he couldn't do anything but dream. Imagine. Fantasize of a world where Virgil loved him romantically and didn't stay with him just for sex and blood. 

Roman sighed.

It would never happen.

-

Remy's vision was blurred.

He remembered everything that happened. Locking the library's backdoor. That gorgeous man approaching him. Kidnapping him. Biting him. 

It was what led him to his current situation: Lying in a stranger's bed while said stranger slept peacefully beside him. He didn't remember doing anything inappropriate with him, and both of them were still clothes so that's assuring, but he did remember passing out from the lack of blood in his system.

Beside the pain, there was also the peculiar feeling of pleasure. Something he only got when sleeping with other people. Maybe he could talk the stranger next to him into a one-night stand, just to see how that would go?

Remy stopped himself right there.

Where did that thought come from? He just found out the awfully handsome stranger was a vampire! He never even considered the ideas of anything supernatural before so how could he take this so casually? Or maybe he already had a run-in with a vampire before and he just forgot about it? But that wasn't something one just forgot about.

He didn't know what to do. The only logical course of action was to run away from this apartment and lock himself inside his room and never come back out. Unsurprisingly, the logical thing wasn't very Remy-like.

"God, what should I do?"

"God won't answer."

Remy jumped at the voice, only to turn his head to see the strangers tiredly staring up at him. 

"How long have you been awake?"

The man smirked in a sinfully gorgeous way, "Long enough for you to realize that you should run away."

Remy sat up, ignoring the dull pain in his hand, "How do you know?"

"You're as easy to read as a book, darling -" Remy pretended as if the petname didn't do something to his heart, "- and lucky you, I love reading."

"That was a lame pickup line."

"What's a pickup line?"

Remy blinked. Was he serious? Who, in this century, didn't know what a pickup line was?

"A line someone says when they're trying to flirt."

"Ah yes, I do know what flirting is."

The stranger was weird, that much Remy realized. But he was weird in an adorable way. He could work with that.

The stranger yawned, accidentally showing off his long fangs.

Remy could definitely work with that.


End file.
